Beyond the Cauldron
by Airily
Summary: Worth it: Severus had survived so far and will continue to do so, but he had nothing to live for. Later he'll find something that makes everything worth it.
1. A Fool's Love

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Written based on **_LM Kitsune_**'s prompt 'fool' and a particular line mentioned in the one-shot. Her suggestions polished this one-shot, so thanks!

* * *

**A Fool's Love**

Mr Snape was far from princely and Miss Higurashi was a down-to-earth girl. It was sweet and by Merlin, the Sorting Hat wanted more fluff!

* * *

.oO0Oo.

If anyone had to honestly describe Severus Snape in one word, it would be 'Slytherin'. Those who _disliked_ the teenager may use other distasteful adjectives and nouns, but honestly, 'Slytherin' suited him best.

Don't delve into the stereotypical frames, but rather look at the conditions that ones must have to be sorted into that particular House. Mr. Snape had a quick, ambitious mind, a Ravenclaw favourite but also highly desired by Salazar Slytherin. The student kept a cool composure, if selected buttons weren't pushed, and could spin and bend truths as skilled as a zipping Snitch. He lacked a childhood but in turn, seemed to adapt like a survivor. The point was that Severus Snape could pull strings, a mixture, or he could remain independent and do everything himself.

Severus Snape was most likely the latter, which made acknowledging and accepting dependence on another a _bit_ difficult.

Thus, love was way off and beyond.

…

Severus Snape didn't need anyone. No, not really. A day and night would tick by dry, dull and completely not worth exiting the thrill of potion-making.

If he caught sight of Kagome Higurashi and life suddenly seemed _nicer_, it was surely a coincidence.

If she smiled or on luckier days, _at him_, and he found his lips twitching, it was probably his unconsciousness readying for another batter with the Marauders.

If he dreamt of waking up next to her, it was surely the work of some accidental mixture of potion fumes.

If she spoke his name in a positive, cheery tone and he didn't mind his name anymore, it was family pride.

If this kept up long enough that Lily Evans, who hadn't spoken to him since 'that incident', shoved a book of love poetry in his hands, with distinctive hearts symbols and noticeably quirked her head towards the direction of his attention…Severus Snape probably should take a deep, long think.

…preferably nowhere near the public eye as Lily commented he sometimes blushed, which she _must_ be lying…Severus just preferred privacy when addressing his thoughts.

…

Finally…by Merlin, _finally_! Severus acknowledged and accepted that he might be a little fond of that Higurashi girl, his project partner.

…the stubborn fool; Mr. Snape's fondness for Miss Higurashi was like kærlighed, elskov, amitiés, baisers, Liebe, Geliebte, amare, adorare, enamoramiento, querido…nothing less than love! Come _on_, he had a phoenix, detector of all things 'light', agreeing with him.

The Sorting Hat pushed a leathery fold into a frown, Fawkes and he would have to help the young man. Sitting on a shelf all year long was _boring_; he wanted to hear more of Mr. Snape's success from Fawkes! After the Sorting, the Hat was intrigued with that intricate mind and Miss Higurashi was no less fascinating. The Headmaster can go on and on about Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, but that was old news, predictable and rather like Prince Charming and a pretty Princess. Mr Snape was far from princely and Miss Higurashi was a down-to-earth girl. It was sweet and by Merlin, he wanted more fluff!

Fawkes eyed the mumbling Sorting Hat warily. Perhaps he should've kept his twittering recounts of romance stories to himself. The Hat formed a devious smirk. Nah, things were more interesting this way, Fawkes decided to assist the Hat where he can.

…

Scratched in an odd handwriting, was a note for Severus. This was spam of the magical world.

NEW! SEND AN ANONYMOUS LOVE MESSAGE TO YOUR TRUE LOVE, ANONYMOUSLY!

YOUR TRUE LOVE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH THE ANONYMOUS YOU,

THEN YOU CAN RID YOUR ANONYMITY,

AND S/HE WILL LOVE YOU!

His eye twitched. The writer had an attachment to the words 'anonymous' and 'love', having mentioned them multiple times throughout. If he wanted to send an anonymous love letter, that's a very big 'if' by the way, he could easily send it via school owl and simply not include his name. This service could easily obtain people's details and blackmail them.

Severus scrunched up the note and flicked some magic to burn it.

…

In the privacy behind closed and spelled curtains, Severus sat on his bed to read the book Lily gave to him. It wasn't because he was _interested_, but as a Slytherin, extra knowledge would be handy. He didn't dwell on the fact that the book was on love poetry.

He had a piece of parchment next to him to jot down notes. So far, nothing seemed to follow any sort of logic.

My love for you burns like the white hot intensity of a thousand suns.

If there were a thousand suns, there would be no life, at least like on this planet. Everyone and everything would be, putting it mildly, _crisped_. If love burnt like that, wouldn't that person be, well, dead? So they died from loving? What a useless waste of existence. He placed all that down onto the parchment.

Severus could be bit of a pessimistic.

But then again, it didn't say anywhere that those suns had to be in one location. So, love was like something that extended throughout the universe and supported life. That…corny as it was, seemed to reflect his 'fondness' for Higurashi. He absentmindedly jotted down 'Kagome' along with his thoughts and then tucked the parchment in as a bookmark. He should finish his assignments first, before his mind wandered too far into the unknown.

…

Potter was using a few lines Lily was sure he simply copied from somewhere. She asked for the poetry book back to confirm.

The Sorting Hat and Fawkes laughed with glee.

…

It was his birthday today, another year of his sorry existence. Lily had wished him well and smiled…mischievously?

After all classes were over (since birthday fell on a Friday this year), Kagome Higurashi walked towards his direction. Severus couldn't help noticing that she looked a little…prettier today and nervous, with pink-tinted cheeks. She smiled, he…was less sour. She walked all the way up to him and his heart thumped harder to deliver more oxygen to his brain, to acknowledge that _yes_, Kagome was standing a little closer to him today.

The library was rather deserted, except for a pair of Ravenclaw and…was that Lily winking at him?

Kagome pulled his focus back when she leaned closer. Hot! Temperature rising…Severus fought the heat from his cheeks, Slytherins did _not_ blush.

"And like the planets, my love rotates around you." What? But his confused mind was then filled with images, touches, smells and the sounds of Kagome Higurashi. She was kissing him! Someone or something knocked him further against Kagome and the Slytherin in Severus immediately came back.

The opportunity was too good to pass up, so he wrapped his arms around the love of his life and kissed back.

…

Fawkes was propped on a nearby book shelf; the Sorting Hat wanted all the accurate details.

0o.o0

* * *

'Love' in other languages:

Danish: kærlighed, elskov

French: amitiés, baisers

German: Liebe, Geliebte

Italian: amare, adorare

Spanish: enamoramiento, querido

.

_**A/N: **_The line was: My love for you burns like the white hot intensity of a thousand suns.

Also, there's a little poll on my profile page that would help for my other story: Just A Riddle Away. Just wondering on readers' interest/preference on various characters.

Thank you all for reading and **_LM Kitsune_** for making this possible ;)

.

**_P.S._** Beyond the Cauldron will be marked as complete, but further one-shots will be added depending on the response/requests.


	2. Delivering Love

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Appreciate everyone who requested another one-shot, hope it meets your expectations!

Thank you to **_HalfBlackWolfDemon_** who was the first to suggest that I write a SeverusKagome one-shot. ;) Had started this before '_A Fool's Love_', but ended up finishing it only recently XD

Can't forget **_LM Kitsune_**, who was conveniently online and willing to read and provide opinions. Thanks!

* * *

**Delivering Love  
**

Dumbledore was a meddling old fool that Severus owed a pair of socks to.

* * *

.oO0Oo.

The art of potion-making was an intricate, intellectual pursuit. With just a few modifications, a cure could transform into the deadliest poison. Just as how a few words could make a dear friend hate you, so _very_ much.

Today was the anniversary. Not the sweet, flowery kind...but the same date when Severus Snape had uttered to Lily Evans an _ugly_ word. A few years had past and she was happily married while he drowned himself with toxic. The only night he allowed himself the blissful forgetfulness and complete vulnerability that alcohol brought. In his own, dreary home of course, he wasn't stupid.

A flash of light temporarily blinded him and his grip on his glass slipped, smashing onto the cold wooden floor. Severus cursed, colourfully.

"Um..." The new voice flared at his instincts and he whipped around. His vision span and it felt like his brain did too. Everything was just a little too overwhelming...

Severus Snape collapsed.

...x…x…

Sunlight trickled in from who knows where; he threw a hand over to shield his eyes. A few birds were chirping, obviously haven't learnt their lesson, so he buried his head under a pillow.

Wait...

His head was buried under a pillow. He was lying on something resembling softness. It _could_ be because he was in his bed. But he didn't remember going to bed, what was surprising was that he had some hand-coordination and coherent thoughts. What usually, practically always, occurred the day after was a splitting headache, the common hang-over.

Hmm, strange and suspicious.

Severus dragged his head from under the flat pillow and was about to sit up when he was staring at the face of a stranger.

They froze for a bit then she jumped back with a distinct blush. He almost smirked. Instead, Severus kept his cool and turned up the intimidation factor.

"Who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi." The reply came instantly, finishing off with a smile that would normally be thought of as friendly. He wasn't to be fooled.

"Why are you in my house, or better yet, in my _bedroom_?"

"Um...you see," her faded blush came back full force, "Mr. Dumbledore gave me a port-key but then it was my fault...so yeah..." She seemed to wilt under his glare.

"Indeed," he sneered, but pleased, "Please elaborate, considering I wasn't aware of such an arrangement, _why_ you were given a port-key straight into my house?"

"I...I don't know, actually," she honestly seemed clueless. He briefly used some Legilimency and was stunned when an invisible force knocked him back onto the bed. "Sorry!" She rushed to his side to inspect him, probably, while Severus blinked and tried to get back his bearings. "I didn't mean it, you surprised me and I'm so sorry!" She finally stopped rambling when he found his wand and pointed it to her throat.

"Enough," he gestured for some space which she quickly complied, "let's go over this again." She nodded and sat next to him on his bed. He decided to let that go, for now. "First, why were you speaking to the Headmaster in the first place?"

"Headmaster?"

"Dumbledore."

"Oh! Mr. Dumbledore," she nodded to herself, "because he talked to me first." Severus waited...and waited, until she relented and continued, "Because he had nothing better to do?"

Dumbledore should learn to stay the hell out of other people's lives. "Really..."

She shrugged, "No reason to lie." But there was every reason to, when the person you were talking to was Severus Snape.

"As for the introduction of the port-key...?"

The woman knitted her brow in thought, "He asked me for a favour...then asked me to hold onto it, I didn't know it was a port-key."

Dumbledore's precious lemon drops were going on his hit-list. "Then why are you still here?"

"Well that's obvious!" Severus remained silent. "You collapsed; of course I had to help." If you were a goody Hufflepuff, maybe, or an ignorant Gryffindor. "Probably also better to stay and explain things, like how I got into your house in the first place. Oh and I made you some soup." He followed her gaze to his bedside table, which had the mentioned food. Was she trying to poison him then?

Deciding to postpone a possible death he stated, "I don't have a hang-over."

"That's because I got rid of it."

"How?"

"Magic," she smiled mysteriously and he knew he wouldn't be getting anywhere further, except perhaps another knock-out.

"You can go now." He waved his hand in an air of superiority and probably annoyed her from that strained smile.

"What's your name though?"

"None of your business." Hmm, there was definitely a twitch on her forehead. Severus withheld a smirk.

"I'm not leaving until I get your name," she warned, in a very un-Hufflepuff manner.

"As you wish."

...xox...

It started as a little project spurred from boredom and curiousity, but developed into something mutually beneficial. She, or rather Kagome as she often threatened him, did initiate the whole childish provoke-until-surrender tactic, but Severus had years of extra experience and it was amusing to watch her, so it was all good. Kagome stopped, however, when she learnt of his occupation as Potion Master. Then it was the constant shadowing him to learn all about potions and their secrets. She had tried to keep her curiousity and questions to a minimum, but a particular frustrating potion resulted with Severus yelling at her. Something about the immediate sadness and diminished mood caused him to apologise before he even knew what he was doing. Then she changed methods again, this time cooking, smiling and just being Kagome.

She shouldn't have done that. Now Severus was _never_ going to tell her his name.

...xox…

"Sensei," Severus momentarily looked up from his mixing, "your supplies are diminishing." Only Kagome could make him fond of the word 'teacher'.

"I'll order some more later."

"Oh? You don't check the ingredients yourself?" It was an innocent question but it could also imply that she wanted to go elsewhere...away from him. He gave the liquid a vicious stir.

"Was there something you wanted?" Stay calm, Severus, Kagome wasn't his to keep in the first place.

"What do you mean? I _was_ wondering, and, well..." Kagome blushed prettily at being caught, "I've already written to my family that I'm staying here," Why couldn't you stay here forever? Her presence made this house a home. "But Christmas is coming and I promised I'd spend it with them." So another holiday spent by himself... "You're welcome to join us." Kagome smiled, maybe even hopefully, but that was probably his own feelings being projected.

His automatic reply, "I have potions to make."

"I can help!" Kagome was instantly at his side, frowning at the current potion, "This is a cheering one, isn't it? Why don't you _test_ it and answer me again." Severus stared at her, she looked so determined.

"It's a diluted version." She pouted and he had to force his gaze back to the cauldron. "I…" He struggled to find his dependable Slytherin composure, "I...take care of this for me; I have to speak with the Headmaster." Severus shoved the stirring utensil into Kagome's hand and in a flash, he was gone.

...o…o…

It was a full _five_ minutes and Severus was still stuck outside muttering all the candy names he could think of. The passage way opened and there stood the Headmaster beaming, almost knowingly.

"Severus, my boy, come in and have a lemon drop."

…o…o…

"Kagome?"

"Oh, welcome home!" She smiled sweetly at him and Severus swallowed, carefully facing away so she couldn't see how warm his skin was, partially from his over-thinking.

'_Oh for merlin's sake, aren't you a man Severus?' _

'One with a past…'

'…_so dark and angsty, right. You spent, voluntarily, time with Dumbledore to discuss life and all its niceness. Surely you've acknowledged you have some attachment to Kagome?' _

'I'm not a fool.'

'_Well you're making yourself into one, oh great Potions Master.' _

'Excuse me for…'

Kagome interrupted his…self-reflection, "Um, are you alright?"

"I…I think you're an acceptable potion brewer."

She smiled wryly, "Only acceptable? In normal people speak, that's exceptional, right?" Her grin widened teasingly.

…x…x…

But that comment about 'testing' the potion remained in Severus' mind. The Felix Felicis potions seemed extreme and rather…fake, but a little cheering wouldn't hurt. He'd bottle most of it and keep a bottle for himself. Maybe a bit to make himself more optimist, that the wonderful Kagome Higurashi could have fond feelings for someone like him. The other portion would be ready for the dreaded chance that she would reject him.

He expertly poured the solution into several small bottles, leaving them uncapped to cool down. Kagome watched his actions intently.

Then, without warning, she grabbed a bottle and forced half the contents into his mouth. It wasn't exactly _cool_! But then a tongue darted in to soothe his and he stopped complaining.

…

Severus wrapped his arms around her, fiercely holding her against his chest but softly spoke into her ear, "I love you, Kagome."

"Love you too, Severus," she grinned, returning the embrace with the same enthusiasm.

He responded with a blissful smile that she couldn't see and then suddenly pulled back to look at her face, "My name…you…"

Kagome smirked and leaned in to kiss his nose, "I've known for a while now. Silly Severus, your name was on your certificate, hanging on the wall." The one Dumbledore had magically attached because Severus couldn't be bothered.

He chuckled, "As long as you come back to me."

'I suppose the old man can have some socks this Christmas.'

Kagome pulled Severus in for another kiss. 'Okay, _many _socks for Christmas.'

0o.o0

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Feel free to place in requests/suggestions/prompts...etc. ;)

Thank you everyone!

Airily


	3. Unicorn

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ An exchange with **_HalfBlackWolfDemon_**, based on the prompt 'unicorn'. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

**Unicorn**

The Malfoys were being precautious...and Ollivander had given him a look of scandalous disbelief. Thus, Severus Snape was outside of his comfortable domain and reduced to stalking...

* * *

.oO0Oo.

There were, officially, no more unicorn materials left to buy. So okay, there _was_ a war going on but…there should be some special privileges for being a Potion Apprentice. Severus Snape had to _wait in line _like everyone else. He had no extra gold for 'queue-jumping' and the only other option was to go out and retrieve the potion ingredients himself. The Malfoys were being precautious since they were funding a few 'projects' and when he asked Ollivander, the wand-maker had given Severus a look of scandalous disbelief. The Potion Master was on the verge of a breakthrough and might lose that bubble of enlightenment all because of a few missing unicorn hairs.

Retrieving the material himself looked to be the only course of action. However, there was just one tiny problem…Severus Snape was _not_ considered 'pure'. He needed unicorn hair, willingly and freshly given. Did he mention he was on the verge of a breakthrough? Severus was sure he had heavily hinted, to outright stating it, to many academic-minded people, but no on would help. No one! The war brought everyone back to their self-absorbed priorities.

So caught up in his frustration, Severus didn't think and strode up to a random young looking lady and grasped onto her forearm to whip her around. He took one look at her bright make-up and swiftly left. Even _if_ she had been a virgin, he doubted the unicorns would want a witch like that to go anywhere near them.

…

Thus, Severus Snape was outside of his comfortable domain and reduced to stalking a pair of magical creatures from a far, far distance with a pair of binoculars (because he wasn't about to waste money on Omnioculars). The white and golden appearance of the mother and foal was not an ugly sight, but he did have more pressing matters at hand. Oh look, a silver unicorn was approaching the pair, with an older white cousin or something tagging along. Now there's a black haired one…

'Hmm.' Severus focused the binoculars to a further distance, moving to the right a bit and… 'Huh, a woman.' He silently watched her interact with the pure creatures. It was often said that unicorns were so 'white that they made snow look grey', but this woman…she was so…he couldn't even find the right word to describe her, to be able to blend in with such pure and powerful creatures. Perhaps it was the binoculars, but it seemed that her hands _glowed_ when in contact with the unicorns.

Minutes to hours passed and Severus paid no mind to his cramped body, only focusing on that intriguing woman. She had brushed and combed the unicorns' manes with her fingers, lightly and gently. The foal adored her it seemed and its mother even looked to be encouraging her young to follow the woman. The golden foal sometimes playfully nipped at her long, black hair, just to catch her attention and smile. That was something Severus found himself wanting to see more clearly. He knew, from the interactions and his own instincts whenever the woman smiled, but the range was a bit too far for the binoculars to provide a clear vision.

The sun was setting, with the four unicorns and woman walking away, before Severus realised the time. Without the sight of that mysterious woman, he could actually think properly again. Thoughts like 'who', 'how' and 'why' finally started to settle in his mind, but what really struck him was 'what'; what the woman could help him with. He could retrieve his potion ingredients!

With that in mind, Severus Snape made a note to return to the magical forest.

…

His opportunity to return didn't come until nearly a month later and Severus had doubts that the woman would still be there, but he hoped she was and he was in luck. Arranging himself into a comfortable position, Severus prepared himself for a few hours of observation. The routine continued over several consecutive days but Severus Snape still couldn't figure out the reason for this…obsession, it wasn't like him at all. Over the days, he discovered she was friendly to many other magical creatures but the mother and foal unicorns were consistent and even followed the woman. Eventually he had dared to approach closer, so could now clearly see her face. His eyes burned from dryness when he tried not to blink, to memorise every detail.

If Severus Snape had a dream woman, that would be her. He had been to the parties hosted by the Malfoys and had seen far more physically ideal women, but none had her _presence_, her smile, her eyes…her purity and kindness. These daily visits weren't about his potion breakthrough anymore.

…

He was falling, perhaps, but this wasn't 'in love'…yet and Severus wasn't sure what to think of that, or the next course of action. Someone or something else decided for him because the next visit, four months since his first, she approached him.

Out of all the dangerous plants and animals possible, the Potion Master caught the attention of a swarm of pixies. It was possibly because he wore black robes, black clothes, had black hair, black eyes…etc that the miniature fireworks wanted to brighten him up; by pixie standard, 'brightening up' translated to annoying the _magic_ out of the wizard. Severus tried discreet incarnations, but the pixies were persistent and a continuous queue popped in to join the battle, it resulted with the man blasting the spell in every possible direction.

He was a hair away from leaving when a soft hand was placed on his right forearm. Severus glanced down and saw a small woman in his personal space; she had moved from behind to stand right beside him. She looked up and smiled at him, he responded with a blink. Then she side-stepped away and the pixies copied. She took several steps back, the swarm darted along and gravitated towards her, swirling and dancing around her. They played with her hair, her unusual white and red robe of some sort, and even grabbed at her fingers. She complied, smiling, and Severus could only blink.

This was the woman he had been stal-um-_observing_ and he couldn't say a word. How pathetic. It was after she disappeared with the pixies trailing behind, that the Potions Master remembered about the unicorn hairs. How unprofessional.

…o…o…

"What an intriguing man…" Kagome whispered out loud. The little foal she had been patting nudged at her hand, she smiled and resumed. She had noticed the man a few times before and often wondered about his intentions. It had been nearly half a year since her isolation from people and Kagome longed for the human interaction, but this was her last duty as the Shikon Guardian and she would not fail.

Just a few more years and Kagome Higurashi would be free to do whatever she pleased. Now, however, the miko had to stay away from any possibility of evil. The Shikon no Tama was slowly, gradually fading away, but it still had potential to be tainted and that would trigger its solid existence.

…x…x…

The next time Severus came, he brought along parchment and ink. The Potions Master penned a letter asking for the woman's help and included his name. He left the writing materials along with the message, hoping she would understand and at least give him a reply.

That was five days ago.

…o…o…

Kagome _had_ read the letter on the first day it was left for her…just hadn't settled on a decision. She had thought the man would forget about her, but felt guilty at how pleased she was that he hadn't. If she helped, that might encourage further contact and requests for more assistance in the future. The situation felt like gambling with the safety of the world.

In the end, she declined.

…x…x…

(Years later)

"So sorry, sir," the man clearly didn't mean it, "but we've just sold our last batch."

Severus glared over the counter, having expected something like this. The recently named Potions Master had criticised and wrangled about the stocks on far too many occasions. The only reason he bothered coming back to this apothecary was from the shortage of options. This cashier knew and took full advantage to worsen the customer's day. War severely limited resources and workers, so most devious store-owners knew how to push their customers' buttons to fork over extra, to suddenly 'find' the wanted items.

The door 'chimed' again, a hideous shriek of, "Prosecuting shoplifters!" There were two newcomers, one with a face Severus recognised. She walked along, quietly inspecting the shelves and holding hands onto a little boy. He noticed her left hand held no ring, nor her right, but her protective air was that of a mother to the child.

…

"Ergh, horrible quality, right Kagome?" The boy made a face at something before turning his head up to his guardian.

She ruffled his hair fondly, "Shh…not so loud."

"But it's true! We can gather better than this!"

"Oh really…?" They turned around to find the owner glaring at them from the counter, "why don't you two _leave_ then? You probably couldn't afford anything anyway."

"We _so_ could, you…you baka!"

"Shippo," Kagome responded sternly, "let's go." She turned to face the owner, "To you sir, I'd advise you to respect customers and provide them with better quality than what you have on display." She paused at the exit, "I'd be happy to help you, Potions Master Snape."

"I remember you…"

She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry about before, I was under strict orders." 'Orders'…Severus had to refrain from tensing up at that word.

"Indeed, then I'll be taking you up on that offer." She gave him another smile and he found it a little easier to relax.

…

After brief introductions had been exchanged, which included Shippo reluctantly giving his name to Severus, they went straight back to that same magical forest.

"So, what ingredient are you after this time, Mr. Snape?" Ms. Tama inquired softly. A breeze fluttered around her, almost glimmering, the very moment she set foot in the forest. She held onto the young boy's hand, gently keeping him from bouncing after a butterfly.

"Unicorn hair."

"Oh?"

Severus sighed, "I wasn't able to finish my research from before."

She widened her eyes at that, "Oh…I'm sorry."

Severus Snape only nodded. She was genuinely remorseful, but willingly to help, he hadn't been the recipient of that sort of kindness for a very long time.

…

They trekked through the forest quickly and quietly. She walked through like it was natural for her to, while keeping one hand held onto the boy who was skipping and hopping on the exposed tree roots. Though Severus wasn't a man for small talk, he didn't mind her chatter. He was curious about her past 'orders' and the way her eyes seemed fixed on something far off into the distance, but the topic never surfaced and he didn't want to interrupt.

Shippo wasn't particularly fond of him and didn't like speaking to Ms. Tama in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Shippo…he's…it's hard for him to get used to strangers," her smile this time seemed almost guilty.

Severus only nodded because he had to swallow the urge to press for information. He was only here for the potion ingredients; he should let the past remain where it was.

Only…when the light hit her hair and how the unicorns adored her…he saw a flash of the many similar incidents he had witnessed previously. The curiousity, the attraction to the woman in front of him seemed to be rekindled. No, unveiled…because his feelings had never dampened, merely suppressed.

…

When she touched the unicorns, Severus paid special attention to her hands. Like before, it seemed to glow a slight pink and the same went for the boy. Ms. Tama retrieved the hairs without trouble and he accepted them numbly. She tried to smile at him…and it was heart-breaking; her lips trembled, her eyes were moist…even the unicorns nudged at her to try and cheer her up. Shippo prodded her gently, she nodded and closed her eyes, when she reopened them…her lips still tremble, her eyes were still moist…but they shone with undeniable happiness.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Potions Master Snape," she bowed formally.

"Wh…" Severus closed his mouth, not even sure what he wanted to say.

"Today is my…vacation. What a coincident that we met! Tomorrow," she gripped onto Shippo's hand tighter, "I'm back under orders…and will probably be for a long time."

Not wanting silence to take over, or to leave her so soon, he chuckled dryly, "Some things never end quickly enough…if they do at all."

Ms. Tama reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing it, "Just because that's reality, doesn't mean that we can't enjoy the short moments of freedom."

"I will never be free."

"We can pretend, we can remember the past…we can _try_." She looked at him so desperately, so desperate for him to agree and maybe reassure her views.

He approached and embraced her. Her eyes widened. There was sound of static, he turned to the source and saw Shippo flicker and dissolve out of existence, briefly shimmering pink.

She was trying to withhold her sobs, "Shippo…Shippo, was, is…a memory."

Severus didn't know how to comfort her, so hesitantly stroked her hair and whispered, "I'm here though, Ms. Tama, I'm here."

"Kagome…please call me Kagome."

"I'm Severus and I will always remember you, Kagome."

"Thank you, Severus."

…

Severus left as the last rays of sun faded. When he returned to his laboratory, he took out the unicorn hairs, but could only stare at the glittering strands. He'll finish the potion another day, for now, he just wanted to sit back and remember.

'_Kagome_.'

0o.o0

* * *

**_A/N: _**This wasn't sunshine and roses, but I thought I should include something like this...

What do you think? Good? Bad? Suggestions?

.

Thank you all for reading and **_HalfBlackWolfDemon _**for making this possible ;)

Airily


	4. Remember the Unicorns

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ The follow-up to the previous one-shot _Unicorn_ and answers to some responses will be at the end.

* * *

**Remember the Unicorns  
**

Severus couldn't help but frown because somehow that was the correct answer and yet it sounded false.

* * *

.oO0Oo.

Many years later Severus Snape lay dying on the ground, in the dirt and without anyone to witness his last breath. The man wasn't afraid of death, in fact, he welcomed it. He had spent years suffering physically, mentally and emotionally and now he could finally receive the much wanted end to it all. There were regrets but he acknowledged and accepted each one. Severus had even given the boy answers to his unspoken questions, answers in the form of memories.

"_...memory."_

"_...remember..."_

"_I'm here..."_

"...I'm here, Severus. Severus?" The gentle voice was soft and soothing. Something that felt so comforting, so familiar that he was sure he could put a name to it if only the fuzziness cleared. But maybe the fuzziness was part of dying, so maybe he wouldn't be able to recall the sensation. Maybe...

"Would you..." The voice paused with...hesitation? But why should the warmth feel hesitant? "Would you...like to recover a bit? Just to clear your mind before you make any further choices, Severus?" Severus, that was _his_ name but he wasn't used to it sounding so...cared for, so sweet on her lips. Wait, _her_? Her lips?

There was a ghost of a memory of trembling lips trying their utmost best to smile, a smile that was as happy as it was sad. The strong emotions shone in her eyes as well. Blue eyes, he remembered, as clear as unicorns were pure. Unicorns? Yes, something about someone and their pink glow.

"Ka...go..._me_?" The answer came unbidden, croaking. He couldn't help but frown because somehow that was the correct answer and yet it sounded false.

"Kagome, yes, that's my name." Ah, now it sounded the way it should. Her name shouldn't be broken, shouldn't sound broken and _she_ certainly shouldn't be. It should be cheerful, she should be smiling. Smiling...he wanted to see her smiling...but he couldn't see if his eyes were closed and so he struggled against the fuzziness and the weight and finally his eyelids slit open.

Pink. There was a pink glow. He couldn't see anything else through the small crack but right now he still couldn't push against the heavy weight. It was getting lighter though, as the warmth increased. Slowly, drumming life into him and whispering promises in a language that couldn't possibly be mortal.

"Kago...me," he tried again, a little more successful now that his lungs weren't burning from the chill of death.

"I'm here, Severus, I'm right beside you." Beside him? Then maybe, maybe he wouldn't die alone. He couldn't see her smiling but he could still thank her. Severus hadn't been able to push against the weight of his eyelids but somehow moving the muscles of his mouth came freely with hardly any effort. So Severus Snape smiled, finally at peace.

...

Kagome was unease with worry. Her anxiety wasn't related to her duty for once, it was in the form of a dying man. Not that he was dying anymore, because he wasn't, but that was exactly _it_. He _wasn't_ dying because she hadn't wanted him to. She had healed him. She, the Guardian, had intervened to prevent a mortal man's death.

That definitely sounded like something that would be in the list of 'do-not's. She sighed, not that the miko even knew what the full list _was_. Kagome only knew that she had to keep away from any possibility of evil. She glanced down at his resting head on her lap and gently stroked his hair, but she didn't think or feel that this man was evil. He may have had a concentrated burn of hatred and anger before but at the moment of his supposed death, the miko had seen an unraveling snake dissolve into a cloud of darkness and then he was just Severus.

Kagome studied the Potion Master's face. He had aged, shackled down by responsibility that probably made him look older than he really was. Not that she even knew how years had passed, time became slippery when it came to the Guardian. Instead she smoothed the creases on his forehead and traced the curve of his faint, contented smile. Severus had accepted death with open arms. Kagome hoped that he wouldn't be angry at her for preventing his death. She just couldn't let him go, at least not without a proper good-bye.

...

When Severus woke, he didn't feel pain. That confused him. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be dead, which confused him more because he thought that people didn't wake again after they were dead.

Although awake, he hadn't opened his eyes yet, he didn't really want to. Not yet, he had to calm himself first. If he had departed, then he might see other dead people and he had to mentally prepare before the encounter. But when he felt fingers brush through his hair, his eyes flew open with names already out of his lips. There were only two people who had ever done that, two dead women. "Lily? Mother?"

Startled blue eyes stared back at him, before glancing away briefly, almost guilty. "No, I'm sorry."

"My mistake," Severus replied evenly. He had automatically looked down to hide his embarrassment and so caught sight of the unusual white and red robe. The Potions Master recognised that clothing. He quickly glanced back up at her face and was met with the same blue eyes. "Kagome."

She nodded with a delighted smile, "You remember."

"Pink...there was a pink glow?" He was still trying to recollect his last memory before falling unconscious.

"There was," she answered carefully.

Fuzziness, he had found recalling things difficult because of the fuzziness but still he had tried to open his eyes and... Kagome, she was there beside him. His thoughts remained a bit jumbled but Severus was certain that Kagome had been beside him before he completely lost consciousness.

He returned his focus to Kagome, who appeared rather nervous for some reason, "What happened?"

"I..." She bit her bottom lip, "I didn't want you to die, not yet, so I brought you back. I healed you so you're not dead and I'm sorry! Just wanted to see you, talk to you and, but, I _interfered_! I'm so sorry, Severus, I'm selfish but I'm _sorry_. Just didn't want you to die..." The explanation and apologises came out muddled and rushed as did her breaths. She was getting really worked up about this.

He sat up and since she continued rambling guiltily, he awkwardly pulled her into a hug which effectively cut her off, "Slow down, Kagome. I haven't blamed you so calm down. Now, tell me again?"

She sniffed and clutched at his front, "You...you were dying, Severus. I didn't want you to die so I healed you."

"So I'm not dead thanks to you," he summarised.

"I'm sorry, Severus! I'm sorry for being selfish..."

He interrupted before she could relapse into her previous state, "Would you explain why you're sorry for saving my life?"

So she did. After being isolated from people for so long and ridden with guilt, Kagome just let everything out. She explained how he had accepted death and how she thought that maybe he would've preferred to die and she hadn't given him a choice in the matter. With his death, Severus wouldn't have to suffer anymore and he'd be able to meet the two important women whose names he had called out. So when she had healed him, she had stripped him of that chance to die naturally and any previous responsibilities might regain a hold of him again. The final blow, however, was that Kagome was the Shikon Guardian and shouldn't be interfering with outside life because it could possibly taint and trigger the solid existence of the magical jewel.

Throughout it all, Severus quietly listened with surprising calm and then he shared a bit of his own past responsibility.

"I don't blame you, Kagome. I...I didn't think I'd ever see you again and after everything, I'm glad for this chance," he reassured her. He really had wanted to see her again but had expected that opportunity to be in the afterlife. The man hoped that his tone was gentle enough and that she realised his sincerity, Severus didn't like watching Kagome being so distressed.

The miko searched his eyes desperately and once she was finally satisfied, she smiled. Her lips were quite red from her nervous biting and her eyes glossed with tears, though still displaying their brilliant blue. At that moment, Severus Snape could've died happy.

...

Kagome had moved his body to a safe, discreet location. She called it her time bubble. It wasn't so much as a place but a plane of time, a different opening where the Shikon Guardian was allowed a few moments off-guard to relax. The time spent inside wouldn't count towards ridding the magical bauble though and since Kagome hadn't like the idea of stretching out her isolation, she very rarely used it. The plane was impossible to enter unless, as she had found out, something or someone was in physical contact with her. Once entered, her time would no longer be in sync with the outside. She hadn't worked out a formula to calculate the time difference (not that there were many occasions to collect data) and honestly didn't think there was one, the time wasn't structured or even and she wouldn't know how many minutes, days or years had passed on the outside until she was there. The time inside could be shorter _or_ longer than on the outside.

"So what happens now?" He thought to ask. Severus sat on the ground against an enormous tree trunk with his arms around Kagome. He didn't notice the state of his robes and wouldn't have cared even if he had.

"Whatever you want, you're free now," she smiled softly at him.

"And you?"

Kagome sighed, "Still a few more years."

"I'm guessing you weren't given an exact number," he tightened his hold on her and continued, "Then I'll wait with you."

There was the pause, the expected silence and Severus had been ready to confirm his answer, his absolute resolve, but it seemed that Kagome had already trusted him.

"Thank you."

...

Many years later, at least to Severus and Kagome, they re-emerged into civilisation with no fate-of-the-world baggage. There was no rush to figure out the date, it wasn't important but a nearby discarded newspaper lay beckoning at their feet. Severus picked it up, unfamiliar with the newspaper name but wasn't completely ignorant of some of its content. Advertisements were moving and waving to attract his attention but the man paid them no heed. He had randomly flipped to a page and read the first thing in front of his eyes.

"Oh, anything interesting, Severus?" Kagome asked from behind.

His reply came out in disbelief, "My name..."

"Err, yes?"

"They used _my_ name."

"I'm not following you...hey, let me see what you're reading." Kagome easily pried the magical newspaper from his hands and skimmed the large article until her eyes found the answer.

_Albus Severus Potter_

0o.o0

* * *

**_A/N: _**Almost seemed like I wouldn't be able to finish any other one-shot for this pairing until I completed this.

Sorry to **_critical eyes_**, didn't end up making Severus a father or father-to-be. Perhaps in a different one-shot.

To the anonymous _2lazy2login_, here's the sequel although it almost stayed in death..

.

The style of writing is a bit different at the beginning (my opinion), which I thought should apply since the moment was centered around death and so should have a slightly distinct feel about it. I like the change but I'd also like to hear your opinion on it.

Couple of points:

- I didn't explicitly state that Severus and Kagome were a couple in the previous one-shot and so I kept that ambiguity here as well.

- Severus's supposed 'death' and Kagome's healing purified the Dark Mark.

- Severus Snape's role in Harry Potter's journey to fulfill the prophecy is over and without the Dark Mark, he's free.

- As Kagome believed, Severus isn't tainted and since he has no 'evil' desires/wishes, they can stay together to wait for the non-existence of the jewel. Also helped that since the miko healed him and will be around him quite often, there will be a lingering effect.

- Kagome can enter the time bubble at will but it won't count towards her quota while her earlier vacation (in previous one-shot) does. Consider the time bubble is like taking time-off for a holiday and not getting paid, whereas the 'vacation' is like sick leave and you do get paid.

- Lastly, Severus hasn't read much further than 'Albus Severus Potter', so he doesn't know any other details.

.

Hope that helps and thank you very much for your support. Suggestions for more one-shots of this or any other pairing is greatly welcomed.

If you don't mind, please vote in the poll on my profile page.

Airily


	5. Worth it

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ **Happy Chinese New Year! Happy Valentine's! **

Requested by **_Shana - Guardian of the Pack _**who provided me with a few specific prompts.

To the anonymous _Sylvia_: Thank you very much! I hope this chapter is also on par :)

* * *

**Worth it  
**

Severus had survived so far and will continue to do so, but he had nothing to _live_ for. Later he'll find something that makes everything worth it.

* * *

.oO0Oo.

Kagome blinked and received a blink in return. She heard Inuyasha running and yelling in the background but didn't take in his words. Instead she remained in her position, seated in someone else's lap and staring at their face. He was definitely male, with black hair and eyes, pale skin and a Western face. She reached out to touch him but another hand intercepted before her fingertips could make contact.

"Sorry," she blushed. Kagome really should do something about her impulsive touching. Though in her defence, it might be in her blood since her mother and brother had wanted to feel Inuyasha's ears too.

"Who the hell is he?" The hanyou demanded. She looked up to see him standing threateningly over the mouth of the well and immediately she felt the stranger stiffen. Knowing that the foreign man might not know or react well to Inuyasha's appearance and attitude, the miko started to explain when her silver-haired companion acted before she could.

"What are you doing with Kagome?" He growled out, flexing his claws dangerously. The miko glanced back at the man and realised that he was still holding onto her wrist, which might've been interpreted negatively by Inuyasha.

So she acted without thinking and threw herself over the stranger to cover him. Her free hand wrapped itself behind his neck in a one-sided embrace while her body attempted to shield the man from view. However his head remained unconcealed over her shoulder and probably only angered the hanyou even more. Kagome wasn't thinking of that though because the man had turned his head in surprise, making his breath tickle the side of her neck. Her blush deepened when she realised her position, she probably looked like she was cuddling and straddling the man.

"Move over stupid Inuyasha!" Shippo ordered before leaping down to land on Kagome's other shoulder. His feet prodded at her bag's back-strap but his attention was on the man beneath her, "Who's that?"

She leaned back to take her and her bag's weight off the man and took the opportunity to study his face again. "I'm not sure, Shippo."

The boy hopped over to the shoulder that was closer to the stranger and asked directly, "Who are you?"

He replied in a deep, smooth voice but it wasn't in Japanese, though the words did sound familiar.

She shook her head, "Sorry I don't understand..._wait_, one of those words was 'where'. English!" Kagome brightened and tested her theory, "**Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi**."

"**Severus Snape**." The accent was obvious when she knew what to look for.

"**Move up and talk?**" Inuyasha interrupted her, which only earned him a scold.

"**Yes**."

Kagome pointed to the vine, "**You first**." When he merely stared back, she clutched her skirt and blushed but he understood the message and reluctantly nodded.

...

The miko climbed up with experienced ease and had her first proper look at the newcomer. Mr. Snape was a tall man, who dressed in black robes? The teenager may be behind on the latest fashion but his clothing still appeared rather odd. There was also something else about him...something not quite _normal_. Maybe Inuyasha also noticed that strangeness, as he was growling and threatening the man who probably didn't even understand the language.

"Inuyasha..." she warned and his ears flattened in response but he kept his eyes pinned on the other man. Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha to get Mr. Snape's attention and bowed, "**Sorry about him**," she turned and gestured for him to follow, "**Please, follow to safe place**."

They walked to another spot that Kagome often frequented. The place was closer to Kaede's village but more importantly, away from the well and deserted. Kagome thought that they should try and clear things up with Mr. Snape before introducing him to the villagers since the teenager wasn't sure how they'd react to the foreign man. She would require Sango and Miroku's assistance though and had asked Shippo to deliver the request.

...

Although Kagome had learnt English and exercised it more often than her classmates, she wasn't fluent and her prolonged stay in the Feudal Era had obviously made her skill rusty. There were many terms that Mr. Snape had used that she hadn't even recognised, like '_hogwarts_' and '_dumbledore_'. She still managed to translate the gist of the conversation though.

"**So you were in England but somehow transported to somewhere, fell and then came here**?" She received a nod and sighed.

He didn't seem like he knew what happened or how to reverse it and the miko wasn't sure if the well would work the same way that it did for Inuyasha and her. Sango and Miroku shared their view that the well might be malfunctioning and it would be best not to use it until Kaede checked it out. They didn't want to include Mr. Snape in on the well's secrets though, since he was a stranger who may or may not be trustworthy with something so important.

Kagome smiled a little guiltily at him, "**Sorry, but not just my secrets**," then she grinned reassuringly, "**Don't worry, we will help you get back**." He nodded again.

Shippo chose that moment to bounce onto her lap, "Are you done yet? Did you bring me pocky, Kagome? Did you, did you?" The miko laughed and gave him a few boxes, while the rest stayed safe in her backpack. She'd have to ration the modern treats or Shippo would eat them all in one sitting.

"**Pocky...?**"

She glanced up to see the man tilt his head toward the munching red-head but she wasn't sure of his question, so replied hesitantly, "**Yes?**"

He seemed to decide against inquiring and merely turned his attention elsewhere, probably to absorb the surroundings and attempt to analyse his situation. Mr. Snape reminded her of Sesshomaru in some aspects, but while the Lord of the West had a calm, cool confidence, this man had a bitter and almost defeated acceptance. Kagome didn't like that look.

She held out another box, this one chocolate flavoured. When he didn't take it, she got up to wave the pocky in his line of sight and grinned, "**Eat pocky. Tasty**."

Mr. Snape frowned, "**No**."

Eyes wide, Kagome asked again, "**Sure?**"

"**Yes.**"

"**Eaten before?**"

"**No.**"

"**Then try now!**" Smile.

"**No.**"

Kagome tried not to pout, sighed instead and went to comfort the shocked and now getting-angry-Shippo. The boy had watched the exchange because of the pocky presence and must have figured out what was being said.

.well.

Following his Slytherin instincts, Severus continued to stay with the strange group and was now walking to their next destination. Inuyasha glared at him from behind, the couple glanced back subtly from the front and Kagome walked beside him with the boy in her arms. He could understand the other group members' suspicion and he could ignore the animal-like features on Inuyasha and Shippo, but the cheerful Kagome put him on edge the most. She had stayed by his side in case he wanted to ask anything or required any help, often trying to make small talk and always smiling at him. It was her pleasant, too friendly in his opinion, personality that threw him off. He didn't believe that anyone could be so nice like Li..._like that_ and so the man was tense from waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Severus didn't have problems with the language though, since he had already discreetly cast a translation spell when the group had first started discussing his presence. That didn't mean that he had to, or wanted to, speak Japanese however, the Slytherin wanted to keep his advantage. He was still on high alert from serving the Dark Lord.

So with his Slytherin nature, he had survived so far and will continue to do so but Severus had nothing to _live_ for. Back in England, an important person was married to his hated enemy while he was a branded slave to the merciless Dark Lord. There wasn't any reason to go back so he didn't care if he couldn't. The man was only following the group to gain more information about the place. He was like an aimless moth blindly flying toward the light. Not that he was going towards anything or anyone, he was just following and by light he meant information. Of course.

...

The silver-haired man stopped and tensed, while his furry ears were flickering and alert. The rest of the group instantly responded as well, with the couple taking defensive stances on either side of Kagome and the fox-boy curling further in her arms. Severus suddenly realised that they were preparing for battle, he observed Kagome for confirmation and also saw her frantically searching the dense forest in the distance for something. He watched her lips mumble information that only Inuyasha could pick up until she abruptly shouted in Japanese, "Curse on right shoulder!"

The three warriors of the group leapt into action while Kagome turned around to push him away from a long-ranged attack of some sort. The force knocked them both onto the ground with Shippo barely avoiding being squished by jumping onto her shoulder.

Severus was shocked. By the strange foreign creature, it looked and acted like nothing that he had read about, but then again, Kagome had shouted about a curse. By the intense battle, the fighting was more about physical movements than magic. The wizard was unfamiliar with their use of magic, he hadn't even known before that they could perform any. Finally, he was stunned by the fact that Kagome had remembered him and acted to push him out of harm's way.

She wasn't done though and had stood up to watch, occasionally yelling out the new position of the moving curse. The other group members followed without hesitation. They tried to lead the creature away but something told Severus that they were confident that Kagome could protect him, Shippo and herself. He was proven correct when the creature split and headed toward them just as she had pulled back an arrow. Kagome fired the glowing weapon in time to save them and reduce the potential danger to dust. She quickly pulled back another glowing arrow and fired at another portion that was aiming at Sango. Unfortunately the creature was smart enough to use that as a distraction and was about to strike Kagome when she wasn't ready.

The hit never landed since Severus had cast a powerful shield. Ironically, that was the same instant that the battle ended and everyone had witnessed his action. Inuyasha was closest, having deflected from the main fight to aid Kagome no doubt. Everyone cast him wary looks, everyone but Kagome that is, she gifted him with a bright smile and gratefully thanked him. Severus was surprised by how that small act made revealing his skill more than worth it.

.well.

"Inuyasha, stop harassing Mr. Snape!"

"He speaks our language and has that stick thing, who knows what else he's hiding! What if he's working for Naraku?" The silver-haired man growled.

Miroku interrupted with his usual placid tone, "While it's true that Mr. Snape has hidden his skills, he's also new to the environment and the group. We can't hold it against him for being cautious. Besides, he saved Kagome from an unfortunate injury, surely that should grant him more civil questioning, Inuyasha?"

Sango frowned, "I'm with Inuyasha. He was able to quickly bring up an invisible shield. We don't know what other things he could have done or plans to do. Although he doesn't have Naraku's scent, Inuyasha has detected something else that's suspicious and his behaviour is too careful. What if that recent attack was part of the plan? So he could save Kagome and win our trust?"

"Which is why he will be questioned, just more _politely_," Miroku smoothly returned.

"Feh!"

They turned to him, silently demanding him to speak. Severus noticed that their hands were either on or within easy reach of their weapons. On the other side, Kagome didn't seem as concerned, merely smiling encouragingly with her arms occupied with Shippo. The boy was still slightly wary of him but seemed to take Kagome's lead and so his wariness was more of childish jealousy, that a strange foreign man was stealing Kagome's attention rather than serious hostility.

Severus debated briefly with himself on what to reveal and then began, "I have been telling the truth, perhaps not everything but there haven't been any lies."

"What about speaking that weird language?" Inuyasha huffed.

"I could only speak English in the beginning and I couldn't understand you then, but I never said anything about _later_. The ability to understand your language came afterward."

"May I interrupt, Mr. Snape, but when did your ability develop?" Miroku asked politely and subtly laid a hand on Sango's knee.

He decided to be truthful about it, "While you were discussing my presence. I did catch bits at the end, like how you agreed to keep me in the dark about some issue and even then I would have to be monitored, which was why I've been traveling with the group."

"_And_ to help you find a way back home!" Kagome interjected, her eyes shining brightly. He forced himself to break the eye-contact, not trusting his future actions if he didn't. Severus Snape was a hardened man, capable of withstanding insults and torture but genuine kindness was like a foreign virus that he had no protection against.

"I am a wizard..." he could hardly believe that he was saying this, "...and I can do magic. I used a translation spell."

The group remained silent until Kagome hesitantly questioned, "Magic...like with a wand?"

"Yes." The Slytherin pulled out the key to his magic reluctantly, which was swiftly stolen by Inuyasha.

The silver-haired man waved the wand around tauntingly, "This puny stick?"

"_Yes_," Severus growled.

The other man smirked, "I could snap this in two..."

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Like you could..." The rest of Inuyasha's sentence was suddenly cut off by a glowing arrow that narrowly missed his furry ears.

"Inuyasha, return Mr. Snape's wand," Kagome command was firm and had the thief immediately obeying. Severus couldn't help but be impressed by her composure. "Sit." The latter command resulted with Inuyasha eating dirt, literally.

Instantly the previous effect vanished, Inuyasha jumped up to protest, "Why did you do that for, Kagome? Who knows who he is and what he could do with his magic!"

"_His_ wand belonged to _him_. We don't know him completely but that's because we haven't known him for long. As for his magic, maybe he'd tell us if you hadn't _interrupted_ and even if he didn't tell us all his secrets, it's not like we share ours either. Besides, I trust him."

"He could kill you!"

"You've tried to kill me," was Kagome's easy but shocking reply.

"He could betray you!"

There was a perturbed silence and Severus would've missed it if he hadn't been listening so intently, but he heard Sango whisper, "Kikyou." Inuyasha obviously heard the word since his ears flattened guilty. Kagome must've noticed too because her demeanour dulled.

The next words left his mouth before he could think on them. Perhaps the situation had him on edge and he slipped. Perhaps the Slytherin in him wanted to be on the group's good side. Or perhaps he just wanted to comfort a certain person, give her hope and maybe bring back a smile on her lips.

But Severus Snape, the Half-Blood, the traitor, would never regret saying to Kagome, "I would always be loyal to you." And keep his word.

Because as he would find out, Kagome was well worth everything.

0o.o0

* * *

**_A/N: _** I believe that everyone will find their moment of happiness. Perhaps not yet but not 'never'.

I've been busy and/or unmotivated due to personal reasons. The latter is still fluctuating but I am writing again.

.

Wishing everyone a joyful year of the Tiger and good luck in all your endeavours,

Airily

P.S. Quick poll on profile page: Who should make more of an appearance in 'Just a Riddle Away'?


End file.
